Book-man
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Entirely based on the note made by Katsura Hoshino in volume four, during Lavi's profile. What if Lavi and Bookman weren't in DGM and in their own story? Adopted by Intention of the Abyss! The continuation is now on her account.
1. Chapter 1

Book-man

In the manga -man, mangaka Katsura Hoshino mentions that Lavi and Bookman were originally intended for a manga series called "Book-man". "Book-man" never really took off, and Hoshino-sensei put the two into -man with fellow characters Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and many more.

I am going to try to write Book-man myself. Mind you, I have school and Yullen Week and other incomplete fanfictions, so Book-man may be neglected from time-to-time.

I have to make up many things for this series that cannot be provided for me by Hoshino.

Lavi, Bookman, and the concept of "bookman" belong to Katsura Hoshino. Also, Komui Lee may be mentioned. He's Katsura's.

Book-man Headquarters and any characters not listed above belong to TheRedButlerFan (me:3)

The disclaimer for the entire story is THIS. I will not repeat this disclaimer throughout the entire fiction.

Book-man story copyright 2012


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched comfortably in the bed, yawning.

"Get up, you lazy apprentice!" a voice screeched from nearby.

An object collided with the side of my head, and I winced visibly.

"Jeez, I'm up, you old geezer!" I snapped, sitting up. "I'm not late or nothin', so-"

"You overslept!" My predecessor, an short, wrinkly old man with panda make up on his eyes glared at me. "Your classes are in ten minutes!"

"Alright, alright." I groaned. I lazily stood and lumbered towards the dresser.

"You foolish apprentice!" the Old Man hissed, throwing a book at me. "Hurry up!"

I crossly pulled off my shirt and put a standard black shirt with a green v-neck collar on. I was wearing the pants from yesterday, and I didn't see any stains, so I shrugged and kept them on. I put on my orange scarf slowly, just to tick the Old Man off.

"Lavi!"

"Oi, Oi, I'm going," I laughed. I rubbed my eyes and pushed up the orange rat's-nest of hair with my head band. It stuck out in all directions, but it did that normally, so it didn't matter.

I pulled on my regulation brown boots and grabbed my book bag from off of the ground.

Yawning again, I weaved my way through the mess of already-read novels of the floor that had piled up and made my way to the door.

"If you're late again after class, I'll kill you, Junior." the Old Man growled. "We've got lots to do."

"Ne, ne."

I closed the door and broke into a run.

* * *

I entered the classroom, and the retired book-man/teacher glared at me from the desk.

"Really, Junior." he sighed. "The exams have begun. Please take your seat."

I bowed my head in apology and took the test booklet and answer doc from the teacher.

"Lavi!" Story whispered excitedly as I took my seat in the back of the room. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"Ne, sorry. My alarm didn't go off." Story rolled her eyes and flicked a caramel strand out of her hazel eyes.

Story was what most would call "pretty". In fact, she had to be the most gorgeous apprentice in the entire Academy. She had this caramel-ish brown hair, and the coolest hazel eyes. I won't lie: all of us boy apprentices have had a crush on Story before, including me.

Although Story was pretty and gentle and dainty-looking, she was no damsel in distress. Story could fight better than most of us, quicker than most of us, and kill an enemy in no time, in any situation.

Even though she ate like a total pig.

"Hey Lavi," A voice muttered on my other side.

"Hi, Bree." I grinned at him. He yawned and tipped his head to the test.

I looked down at the sixty-four-page packet, which was only the questions. Sighing, I began to work.

* * *

"That was _so_ easy." Story said as soon as we left the classroom. "I was done in what, ten minutes?"

"I took the whole three hours." I groaned. "I forgot to study."

"What's with you lately, Lavi?" Bree ran a hand through his exuberant blue hair. "You're always coming to class late, and since when are you _not _studying?"

"I've been having the weirdest dreams," I laughed. "They keep me up at night."

We began to walk towards the lunchroom.

"Ne, ne, you have to tell us now!" Story pressed. She loved to get inside my head. She loved new information- on anything, even irrelevant dreams.

"Fine, just let go of my arm." I grimaced, my visible eye scrunching up. "Your nails are digging into it."

"Oops." Story let go, but bounced around a few times. "Come on! Spill!"

We rounded the corner, nearing the cafe half of the cafeteria. It was split into two groups: A student, B student. A students had this huge cafeteria behind the black doors in the back of the B students' cafe, which probably amounted to 1/4 of the cafeteria.

"I see me when I was little," I commented fondly. "I was trying to scratch through this really thick ice that covered everything on the ground. It was hard to tell, but it looked like there was a person in the ice."

"You mean, a body?" Bree asked. I nodded.

"And then, when younger me managed to scratch through enough ice to see the person clearly, it was the body of a woman." Bree laughed at this. Story dipped her head in encouragement for me to continue. "I don't know her. She's got red hair, though. And then, I always wake up."

"Weird," Story agreed as the three of us stepped into the lunch line.

"Man, I'm starved." Bree grumbled. "I haven't eaten in days, Naa's kept me studying nonstop since Thursday!"

Naa was one of the elders, like the old Panda was mine. Naa was just as old and cranky, and she was on the High Circle, the greatest Bookmen the Clan has ever seen.

"At least you have an elder who cares," Story complained. "Madori just handed me a textbook and said to memorize it."

Story hated her elder, Madori. I knew for a fact that Story absolutely idolized Naa, because Bree's elder was the only female Bookman that had been accepted into the High Circle.

"The Old Panda just kicks my ass until I do things right," I laughed. Story chuckled.

"I think that old man is the grumpiest out of all of the elders in the Clan!"

"You said it," I rolled my eyes. I watched Bree order a feast that must've been to make up for lost meals. Story ordered almost as much as he did, which wasn't much of a surprise.

I was the only one in our group who didn't require a cart to carry my food today.

"Ne, Lavi, did you at least finish the Practice Mission Report?" Story asked as we sat down at our usual table.

A french fry fell out of my mouth.

"We had to finish that?!"

"Oh, Lavi," Story facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, Miss Muse has left again *sigh***

**Sorry to those of you who liked this, but I will no longer be posting chapters on this story. I thought I had a plot, but alas, such is half of my stories: not even close to being finished.**

**Good news, though. **

**If any of you readers would like to adopt "Book-Man" (not that I gave you a plot xD) I'd be glad to give it to you. I feel bad, because if I worked harder, it could have potential. I hope you all see that too. If I do not receive any messages in reply, Book-Man will be deleted by April 6th, 2013.**

**Thanks, lovelies.**

**-TheRedButlerFan**


End file.
